The Lombardi Comprelnensive Cancer Center (Lombardi) leadership consists of Dr. Louis Weiner, Lombardi Director; Dr. Peter Shields, Lombardi Deputy Director; Dr. V. Craig Jordan, Scientific Director; Mr. Michael Vander Hoek, Associate Director for Administration and Planning; Dr. Jeanne Mandelblatt, Associate Director for Population Sciences; Dr. John Marshall, Associate Director for Clinical Research; Dr. Anton Wellstein, Associate Director for Basic Science Research; Dr. Lucile Adams-Campbell, Associate Director for Minority Health and Health Disparities Research; Dr. Stephen Byers, Associate Director for Shared Resources; Dr. Anna Riegel, Associate Director for Education. Dr. Weiner assumed his responsibilities as Lombardi's Director, and Chair of the Department of Oncology at Georgetown University Medical Center (GUMC) on January 1, 2008. He is an internationally recognized authority on monoclonal antibody engineering and therapy. As Lombardi Director, Dr. Weiner Is responsible for organizing and coordinating the activities of the six research programs of the Cancer Center Support Grant (CCSG), 12 shared resources, and all other activities of Lombardi. Dr. Shields Is an expert on gene-environment interactions in cancer risk, and as Deputy Director, Is responsible for operational oversight of Lombardi activities, working in concert with Mr. Vander Hoek, who oversees Administration and Planning. Dr. Jordan, who joins Lombardi on July 1, 2009, Is widely known for his seminal work with tamoxifen and for development of the SERM hypothesis; was recently elected to the National Academy of Sciences. As Scientific Director, he will be responsible for overseeing Lombardi's scientific portfolio, enhancing transdisciplinary research, and overseeing the disbursement of pilot funds. The Associate Directors provide oversight of Lombardi's programs, shared resources, education and administration/planning, with an emphasis on fostering transdisciplinary interactions. Dr. Marshall is an internationally recognized gastrointestinal cancer clinical researcher, who provides oversight of Lombardi's clinical and clinical research operations, and oversees the two Lombardi clinical programs. Dr. Wellstein oversees the two basic science programs, and Dr. Mandelblatt oversees the two population science programs. Dr. Adams-Campbell Is an epidemiologist and recently elected member of the Institute of Medicine who will coordinate and extend Lombardi's efforts to address disparities across Its research portfolio. Dr. Byers is an accomplished molecular biologist who oversees all aspects of Lombardi's shared resources. Dr. Riegel coordinates Lombardi's graduate programs. Drs. Weiner, Shields effort, Jordan, Marshall and Mr. Vander Hoek comprise the Senior Operational Leadership Team (SOLT), which meets weekly. SOLT members also attend monthly Associate Director meetings and Program Leader meetings. This leadership team is ideally structured to achieve Lombardi's mission.